Hurricane Gregory (2100)
Hurricane Gregory was a strong hurricane that caused destruction in Texas, and also affected the Windward Islands, Jamaica, and the Yucatan Peninsula. It was the 7th named storm and 8th depression of the hyperactive 2100 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorological history A strong tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on June 12. Disorganized at first, it started to organize as it approached the central Atlantic. On June 15, the NHC monitored the wave with a 10% chance of development, saying that only slow development was expected. Environmental conditions were becoming more favorable, and the wave was getting better organized. Thus, the chances were upgraded to 50% early on June 17, and to 90% the morning of June 18. It became organized enough to be declared a depression later that day, a couple hundred miles east of the Windward Islands. The depression then strengthened into a tropical storm and was named Gregory early on June 19, becoming the earliest 7th named storm in recorded history. Gregory struck the southern Windwards that afternoon with winds of 45 mph. The storm moved rapidly westward as it gradually strengthened. On June 21, Gregory strengthened into a hurricane, and it struck Jamaica early on June 22 with winds of 80 mph, bringing heavy rains and very strong winds. It then strengthened into a C2 hurricane that night while nearing the Yucatan. At this point, it was forecast to impact Texas as a major hurricane, causing people to evacuate or board up their homes. Since it was a rapidly moving storm, people didn't have much time to prepare. Gregory impacted the Yucatan on June 23 as a C2 hurricane, and started to approach Texas. It strengthened into a C3 major hurricane that night, and reached its peak intensity of 125 mph before making landfall in Texas at 4:00 AM on June 25. Gregory brought heavy rains, extremely strong winds, and a few tornadoes as it moved across Texas. The storm quickly weakened over land as it turned toward the east, and it dissipated the night of June 26 while in Indiana. Gregory caused $4.1 billion in damage and 43 deaths throughout its path. Most of the damage and deaths were in the US. Preparations, impact, and retirement Windward Islands Once Gregory formed, a TS warning was issued in this area. People prepared by boarding up their homes. In this area, Gregory caused heavy rain and strong winds that caused minimal damage but didn't kill anyone. Jamaica and Haiti When Gregory was a TS in the eastern Caribbean, a TS watch was issued for Jamaica and parts of Haiti. The Jamaica watch was then upgraded to a warning and a hurricane watch was issued. In Haiti, the TS watch was also upgraded to a warning, but there was no hurricane watch. Once the storm came closer, a hurricane warning was issued in Jamaica, and all other watches and warnings were removed. In Haiti, a hurricane watch was issued, but the TS warning remained. People prepared for Gregory, as it was said that it could be destructive. Once Gregory struck, it brought heavy rains and very strong winds, causing $35 million in damage and killing 3. The damage and deaths were less than expected because of the storm's fast movement. Yucatan and Cuba As Gregory was impacting Jamaica, a hurricane warning was issued for the northern tip of the Yucatan and a tropical storm warning and hurricane watch was issued for the western tip of Cuba. Once Gregory came closer and strengthened into a C2, the hurricane warning extended down the Yucatan and, in Cuba, a hurricane warning was issued for the western tip. People were told to prepare, as this storm could be a destructive one. In this region, Gregory caused $97 million in damage and killed 16 people. This was because of the very heavy rains and extremely strong winds that Gregory brought as it tore through the area. It's storm surge flooded areas near the coast, while further inland the damage was mainly caused by the rain and wind. United States Texas Preparations As Gregory was affecting the Yucatan, a hurricane warning was issued for most of Texas. The storm was said to bring "potentially devastating" impacts to the state. Once Gregory strengthened into a C3, the hurricane warning existed in all the coastlines of Texas and in western Louisiana. TS watches extended as far as Mississippi and northern Mexico. At the same time, the governor of Texas declared a state of emergency for most of the state. The Louisiana governor soon followed with a state of emergency declared for the western parts of the state. In this area, people were told to evacuate coastal areas and board up their homes really good, as Gregory was to make destructive impacts. The storm surge was expected to be around 15 feet, flooding towns near the coast. That is why people were told to evacuate coastal areas. Impacts In Texas and surrounding areas, Gregory brought very heavy rains and hurricane-force winds. It also caused a few tornadoes as it moved further inland. The storm surge that Gregory brought flooded coastal towns. In this area, Gregory caused $3.9 billion in damage and killed 22 people. Most of the damage was caused by storm surge, flooding, and extreme winds, while most of the deaths were caused by flash floods and storm surge. Aftermath In the aftermath of Gregory, coastal towns were flooded, and many buildings sustained damage. Also, a couple of towns very close to the ocean were submerged. The governor of Texas said that it would take up to a year to completely return to normal and fix all of the damage that Gregory left behind. Central US In the Central US, a weakening Gregory brought heavy rains and strong winds. It also caused a small tornado outbreak in this area. The heavy rains, strong winds, and tornadoes caused 2 deaths and $50 million in damage. The damage was not nearly as severe as in Texas. Retirement Due to the destructive impacts that Gregory caused throughout its path, the name Gregory was retired and was replaced by Gary for the 2106 season. Category:2100 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Retired storms